Ever since being invented, VELCRO has widely been used in our daily life, and it is likely going to replace the zipper and the button. It has been used for folding edges of garments, the closing portion of a handbag, the buckle position of a belt, and the spot where a shoulder patch or an identification badge is to be attached, etc., and it may also be used for replacing the shoe-lace or fastening belt of articles. For the general articles, it seems being not proper or ill appearance upon using a VELCRO because of the VELCRO consisting of two parts, i.e., the male tape and the female tape, which are to be sewed on suitable and exact opposite positions with the same size. Upon being sewed on a spot and fastened together, the two parts of VELCRO often become equally disposed or being not straight as it should as a result of incorrect size measured and cut or incorrect sewing or attaching method. Generally, before sewing or attaching the VELCRO on a spot, fasten the male tape and the female tape together, and then cut into a size desired; then, put the VELCRO in position and apply with an adhesive or the like, or sew the VELCRO in corresponding position; finally, it may be pulled apart or pressed together for normal use. In either of the said cases, the VELCRO must be pressed together first prior to being cut for use. In case of positioning and pressing two long tapes (male and female) of VELCRO accurately, it is a matter of difficulties and to waste time as well. The two parts of VELCRO can not be pressed together before leaving the factory because of the VELCRO unable to be rolled up as a result of its intrinsic thickness. The pressed VELCRO can not be stored in flat manner because of being too long to make packing difficult. Therefore, the two tapes of VELCRO in the market for sale are usually packed and rolled up separately. That way of packing has rendered the user much inconvenient. Now, the problem is how to have a separately rolled up VELCRO pressed together at once upon being used. In order to meet that requirement, the present invention has made an improvement on the existing VELCRO without requiring additional costs or materials.